Regalo Único
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Draco es un Malfoy, y como Malfoy no cede a comportarse estúpidamente nunca, a menos claro, que pueda comprarlo con un buen regalo, y ¿qué tipo de regalo puede darte el chico de ojos verdes que amas? Habrá que descubrirlo… Regalo para Perlita


**Regalo único**

**Género****:** Romance /PWP

**Rating:** NC-17

**Resumen: **Draco es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no ceden a comportarse estúpidamente nunca, a menos claro, que puedan comprarlos con un buen regalo, y ¿qué tipo de regalo puede darte el chico de ojos verdes que amas? Habrá que descubrirlo…

**Beta**: Rinnoa. Muchas gracias niña por hacer que esto quedara un poquito menos feo de lo que era…

**Dedicado a:** PerlaNegra por su pasado cumpleaños… ¡Lo siento por no haberlo puesto antes! Pero no había tenido tiempo, espero te guste linda!

**Notas:** Contiene un poco de OOC, así que absténganse si no les gusta ver a un Draco más alegre, así mismo, tiene un poco de bondage (juegos sexuales con esposas, amarres etc.). Y obvio, yaoi (sexo entre hombres), no tan detallado como podría haberse hecho, pero lo suficiente como para que sea entendible lo que pasa, así que quedan advertidos.

AH! No puedo evitarlo porque me fascina, tiene referencias a M-preg (male pregnate), aunque no ocurre nada, si no les agrada por favor absténganse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y todo lo relacionado con ellos es de J.K. Rowling, o en su defecto, de la Warner B. Lo único mío es

Capitulo único

— ¡Ni loco Potter!, debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?

— Pero Draco, comprende que yo quiero que…

— Olvídalo, soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no hacemos cosas como esa

— ¡Claro que las hacen! O no tu madre…

— Pero esa es la diferencia, yo soy UN Malfoy, no UNA Malfoy, así que olvídalo…

—¿No hay nada que pueda convencerte?

Draco miró fijamente a los ojos de Harry, entendía porque lo pedía pero aun así, era muy difícil de realizar, aunque mirarlo a los ojos hacía que se desbordara su lado Hufflepuff y no pudiera negarse, de pronto encontró la solución a sus problemas, y una sonrisa sarcástica marca Malfoy apareció en su rostro

— Si, hay algo…. Quiero algo que nadie más haya tenido nunca…. Algo que solo YO pueda tener

— ¿Algo que nadie más haya tenido? –preguntó Harry elevando las cejas en clara señal de confusión

—Así es Potter, consígueme algo que nadie más haya tenido nunca y tendrás lo que quieras…. Ya sé, algo como… como las estrellas y la luna… consíguelo y seré tuyo.

Harry lo miró fijamente por unos minutos, intentando analizar la expresión de victoria en el rostro de Draco, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que podía ser aquello que pudiera darle, de pronto, su rostro se iluminó con la sonrisa mas resplandeciente de todas, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las cejas y abría desmesuradamente los ojos

—Algo que nadie más tenga ¿eh, Malfoy?... De acuerdo, lo tendrás.

Y sin más, dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes pasos hacia la salida de la mansión.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces, y Draco estaba que trepaba las paredes de impaciencia, bien, no era para tanto, después de todo, tenía una apariencia que mantener, pero estaba bastante preocupado por cómo se habían dado las cosas. Harry no había ido a visitarlo, ni mandado una lechuza, valla pues, que ¡ni siquiera lo había visto en el trabajo, y eso que ambos eran Aurores!

Preocupado como estaba, había incluso olvidado su cumpleaños, fecha que habría pasado desapercibida para él de no ser por los regalos que había recibido. Paquetes que no había abierto, preocupado tan solo porque llegara una lechuza. Había llegado al extremo de mandarle un mensaje a Granger preguntando por él, ¡había sido cortés con la sangre sucia! Ni una sola mala palabra ni alguna ofensa en su corta misiva, pero aun así, la respuesta de ella, que había llegado hace una semana, había sido todo menos satisfactoria:

_Malfoy:_

_No sé qué habrás discutido con Harry, y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, son problemas de pareja. Lo que si te puedo informar es que Harry se encuentra bien, tomando vacaciones, según dijo Shakelboat, hace una semana Harry fue y pidió permiso para ausentarse por 1 mes. Es todo lo que puedo decirte._

_¿Por qué no le mandas una carta directamente a él?_

_Saludos, Hermione_

Draco no pudo sentirse feliz con saber eso, así que al día siguiente de eso, se dirigió a la oficina del ministro de magia, y luego de hablar unos minutos con él, había salido más que decepcionado. Si, -le había dicho Kingsley- Harry había pedido vacaciones de la manera más sorpresiva posible, pero, puesto que él nunca se las tomaba, se las había concedido, dejando a Ron a cargo como jefe de Aurores. Y no, no sabía a donde había decidido ir.

Así que ahora, siendo ya la tarde del 13 día que no aparecía Harry, Draco había decidido salir, al callejón Diagon, rumbo a "artículos de Calidad de Quidditch", a buscar algún regalo que pudiera enviarle a Harry, esperando pudiera disculparlo por su comportamiento grotesco y volviera a verlo.

Y volvía a torturarse recordando a Harry y su extraño pedido de aquella noche. Valla pues, que él en la relación siempre había sido el sumiso, pero, ¿acaso eso era equivalente a casarse con él, siendo la parte femenina de la relación? ¿Incluso a tomar él la poción de fertilidad, una que apenas estaba en proceso experimental, para poder tener hijos? Harry era mucho más fuerte mágicamente para resistir a eso, y, por Merlín, que él era un Malfoy, y ningún Malfoy que se respetase aceptaría tomarse una poción de fertilidad para quedar panzón como un vil globo.

Pero, ¿era para tanto? Harry siempre había sacrificado cosas por él, incluso dejando de visitar algunos días la Madriguera y al clan pelirrojo cuando vio que pasaban los meses y la relación entre Draco y sus amigos no parecía mejorar… Si bien era cierto que vivían oficialmente separados, se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Draco, casi viviendo permanentemente ahí, así que, que tanto cambio podría haber, además, Harry había hecho mucho por él en los casi 3 años que llevaban de relación, así que, ¿porqué el no podía sacrificarse un poco y aceptar ser quien tuviera al "bichito"?

Siguió caminando por el callejón, la tarde caía ya, dando paso a la noche, cuando, sin avisar, alguien lo tomó por la espalda colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello e impidiendo voltear, y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Cuando despertó, notó que se encontraba acostado en lo que podía suponer era una cama, aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta puesto que tenía los ojos vendados, impidiéndole ver a su alrededor. Intentó mover las manos, asustándose al notar que estaba atado de pies y brazos, completamente abierto formando una X sobre la cama. Y más se asustó al notar que estaba completamente desnudo.

Intentó serenarse y convocar un _accio _para atraer a su varita, pero, debido al pánico que aún tenía, no pudo realizar el encantamiento. Oía el ruido de árboles meciéndose por el viento y a los grillos y cigarras cantando en la lejanía. Extrañamente, a pesar de haber aire, no sentía frio, por lo que pensó que quien quiera que le hubiera hecho eso había colocado un encantamiento para calentar a su alrededor. Eso lo asustó aún más. Quien quiera que lo hubiera raptado, quería que él permaneciera lo más cómodo posible pero separado de los demás, a juzgar por la lejanía del lugar, proveniente de los ruidos.

Un pequeño gemido le llamó la atención, al parecer alguien se encontraba cerca de ahí, antes de moverse o intentar hablar, decidió prestar un poco de atención a ver si descubría algo de quien lo había raptado. Nuevamente un ruidito volvió a escucharse, seguido de alguien que caminaba rumbo a donde él se encontraba, pisando las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Pronto, notó la mano de alguien detenerse sobre su entrepierna.

—que demo…

— oh, Draco, parece que ya has despertado….. –no podía ser, ¿o sí? Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado…

—¿Harry? –preguntó estúpidamente

—valla Draco, comenzaba a asustarme al ver que no despertabas, pensé que me había pasado de fuerza con el _desmaius_. –dijo Harry sonando bromista

—pero que… tu.. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días? Yo tenía que decirte que..

—Tranquilo –interrumpió Harry el dialogo de Draco- no te apures, no me he escapado para irme con otro rubio sexy, eres el único, por si esto te apura… ahora, iré contestando tus preguntas una por una, a lo largo de la noche, ¿te parece?

— ¿Otro rubio sexy? –dijo Draco lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras pensaba en una buena manera de darle a entender su preocupación por los días pasados- acaso hay alguno de otro color de cabello?

—Claro que no, te lo dije, eres el único. Y por si te preocupa te aclaro, estos días he estado pensando en la manera de darte tu regalo, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió esto.

—¿Mi regalo? ¿Qué regalo me has preparado que tuviste que secuestrarme para dármelo?

—Bueno, puedo aclararte un par de cositas… ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste a cambio de que tuviéramos un hijo?

—Si, como olvidarlo –dijo Draco con amargura- eso hizo que te fueras

—Pues bien, he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo darte todo lo que pediste, pero si dos cosas de eso

-¿Cómo?

—Fácil… Aunque te tardarás en descubrir a que me refiero. Pero con mis acciones sabrás las cosas, por ahora confórmate con saber que te haré gozar esta noche, ¿quieres?

—Como no quererlo…

—Tú solo relájate y disfruta…

Draco sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, besándolo suavemente, inconscientemente abrió su boca, para profundizar el beso, Harry notó ese entusiasmo y comenzó a besarlo en serio, dando un beso pasional, fuerte, con lengua incluida. Poco después, Draco notó las manos de Harry viajando por todo su cuerpo, empezando desde sus hombros, bajando un poco hasta una de sus tetillas, la cual se dedicó a pellizcar sin fuerza pero insistentemente hasta que estuvo totalmente erecta, mientras, su otra mano seguía deslizándose hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el hueso de la cadera derecha, dando un suave masaje sobre ella con el pulgar.

—Harry, yo… -gimió Draco

—Silencio, relájate y no hables, de lo contrario, tendré que ponerte algo sobre la boca para que guardes silencio.

EL solo hecho de imaginarse así, como lo vería Harry, acostado sobre una cama, desnudo abierto de piernas y brazos, con los ojos vendados y además amordazado, fue lo suficientemente caliente como para notar que una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar favorablemente, al parecer, el ojiverde lo notó, porque soltando una risita, se acercó a su oído sutilmente.

—Te agrada, ¿no? Pequeño pervertido, el estar completamente sumiso bajo de mi, completamente abierto, mostrándome todo –dio una pequeña lamida sobre su lóbulo, Draco reprimió un gemidito- pues tendrás que esperar, te he dicho que ésta noche será sorprendente para ambos.

Acto seguido, retiró su cabeza de cerca a Draco, éste se quedó muy quieto esperando lo que a continuación sucedería, tanto que no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la lengua tibia de Harry sobre su cuello, lamiendo ávidamente su manzana de Adán, y deslizándose lenta y tortuosamente hacia abajo hasta detenerse sobre su pecho, donde lamió primero un pezón, y luego el otro, para finalmente detenerse en el centro y continuar bajando hasta el ombligo, donde dejó su lengua correr en ese agujero al tiempo que repartía pequeños besos.

Draco sentía su erección crecer a pasos desmesurados, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si Harry estaba follándose su ombligo con la lengua? Dejo salir un nuevo gemido al sentir como la mano de Harry bajaba hasta detenerse en su crecida y bastante despierta polla, tomándola suavemente entre sus manos

—Ha-Harry, haz…

—Te dije que te callaras Malfoy –dijo con voz divertida- que pena, no me queda más remedio que….

Al instante, Draco pudo notar como una suave tela (que supuso sería seda) era colocada sobre su boca, como una mordaza, dejándolo incapaz de hablar correctamente.

—Qué pena, tanto que me gustaba tu boca –dijo Harry- y ahora no te podré besar, pero que remedio, deberé entonces usar mi boca en algún otro lugar.

Y bajando nuevamente la cabeza, Harry colocó la punta de su lengua en la cabeza del miembro del rubio, donde se encontraba la punta blanca del líquido pre seminal, degustándolo y soltando un pequeño gemido. Este sonido, mas el sentir la lengua de Harry en su polla, provocó que Draco se excitara a niveles insospechados. ¡Joder! Estaba más duro que una piedra y el cabrón no hacía otra cosa más que amordazarlo y disfrutar con su cuerpo. ¡Ni siquiera podía tocar a Harry!

Harry metió todo el miembro de Draco a su boca, cerrándola alrededor de ella, degustando, ingiriendo, lamiendo, presionando, como si de un helado se tratase, solo que éste era caliente y duro en comparación a cómo sería un helado.

Draco simplemente se sentía en las nubes, siempre le habían gustado las mamadas de Harry, pero esta vez era excepcional, no estaba él para guiar el paso que siempre seguían, Harry lo hacía de la manera menos pensada posible, primero lamiendo, luego introduciéndolo más, luego presionando suavemente con los dientes, en fin, todo completamente fuera de lo acostumbrado, además tenía el plus de que no podía ver ni tocarlo, limitándose a sentir todo y a recordar como estarían ahora esos ojos verdes completamente dilatados hasta casi encontrarse negros, con la piel completamente sudada, sonrojado, con el cabello alborotado, en fin, un completo dios griego de la sexualidad.

Harry bajó la mano que tenía colocada sobre el pecho de Draco, deslizándola hacia abajo, pasando por su abdomen, por sus muslos, hasta detenerla finalmente sobre las nalgas de éste, presionando suavemente y arrancándole un gemido a Draco, que encorvó la espalda, permitiendo mas el acceso de esa mano traviesa, que se coló por aquella rajita caliente, separándolas, hasta llegar al punto que buscaba, el hoyito del rubio.

Draco notó un dedo introduciéndose suavemente, poco a poco debido a la falta de algo que actuara como lubricante, por lo que soltó un pequeño jadeo de molestia. Harry rápidamente se separó de él, regresando pocos instantes después.

—Lo siento Draco, no planeaba hacer eso… -dijo Harry. Draco se percató del sonido que hacía siempre la botella de lubricante que usaban al ser abierta, por lo que supuso comenzaría a aplicarlo- ¡Valla! Creo que saqué de más, así que, deberé emplearlo –dijo Harry.

Draco olvidó que el ojiverde sabía bien cómo hacerlo, y jamás había sacado de más, en el instante en que sintió la mano de Harry –algo fría, pues tenía lubricante en ella- sobre su necesitada polla, tocando el duro mástil que esta era y acariciándola de arriba abajo con movimientos suaves y lentos, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se colocaba sobre sus nalgas y el dedo índice de ésta era introducido suavemente en su ano.

Draco se sentía explotar, quería venirse, quería mas, más, y comenzó a retorcerse cuando, de golpe, Harry introdujo un dedo más en su interior, moviéndolos ambos dedos, afuera, adentro, en un ritmo duro y rápido, que, igual que como inició, paró de pronto.

—No dejaré que te vengas ya –dijo Harry nuevamente junto a su oído- primero, quiero que me supliques

Soltó la mordaza de Draco, quien, tan pronto como quedó libre, comenzó a mover los labios, tragando toda la saliva disponible antes de hablar, Harry, por su parte, volvió a colocar su mano derecha en la verga de Draco, acariciando nuevamente, moviendo fácilmente su mano debido a la cantidad de lubricante que ésta tenía

—Harry, ¡fóllame ya!, ¡hazlo! –dijo Draco una vez recuperó el control de su voz

—¿Cómo quieres que te folle? –preguntó Harry

—Fuerte, rápido… ¡ya! –Draco estaba retorciéndose en su lugar, aun completamente esposado

—sabes que, ¿Draco? ¿Recuerdas que me pediste algo de regalo?

—Si, si, pero, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver ahora? Solo Fo-lla-me!

—Me temo que no se podrá…. –la mano de Harry se detuvo un momento, y de pronto, éste se separo del cuerpo de Draco

—Harry, ¿Qué.,…?

—me pediste algo que solo tuvieras tu, y esto, Draco, es algo que si te puedo dar, la luna y las estrellas es algo más complicado pero, ¿esto? Será tuyo eternamente, Draco, te voy a dar mi virginidad.

Al instante, Draco sintió la mano de Harry tocando la venda que cubría sus ojos, deslizándola hacia abajo, pudiendo ver todo a su alrededor.

Draco se sentía abrumado por tantas sensaciones, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una minúscula isla, donde solamente se encontraba la cama donde estaba acostado, a su alrededor, se podía ver agua, agua oscura porque era de noche. En el cielo brillaban montones de estrellas, y la luna, una enorme luna llena que alumbraba todo el espectáculo.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era Harry.

Harry, tal cual lo había imaginado, se encontraba hincado sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas, su apetecible miembro completamente erecto, acercándose hasta sentarse en el vientre de Draco, y, poco a poco, comenzar a introducirse el miembro de éste.

—Harry, ¿Qué haces? No estás preparado y…

—Tranquilo Draco, antes de que despertaras, yo mismo me había preparado

Así que eso eran los gemidos que había oído al despertar. Harry preparándose él mismo para esto. Harry, listo para entregarle todo a él. A Draco.

—Pero, ¿Por qué…?

—Esto es algo que nadie más tendrá nunca. Siempre he sido el activo pero, creo que es hora de cambiarlo no? Es algo… nor… normal –dijo entrecortadamente introduciéndose el miembro- Oh, joder, puta madre Draco, ¿es esto lo que sientes cada vez que entro en ti? Te sientes tan, enorme dentro. Todo me pulsa

—Si, se siente así, nunca me habías dicho lo apretado que se siente estar dentro de alguien

—Ah, ajá –medio dijo Harry, que se encontraba quieto intentando acostumbrarse a la invasión, y cuando se sintió listo, comenzó a moverse suavemente

—OH, por Morgana, Harry, eso se siente tan bien, si-síguete moviendo –dijo Draco levantando la cadera para intentar hacer más profunda la penetración

Harry, penetrándose, se movía de arriba para abajo, apoyado en sus rodillas, suavemente, con más fuerza cada vez. Draco podía verlo, y no había más que sensualidad en él. Harry, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sudado, moviendo su mano derecha masturbándose con fuerza, al tiempo que podía ver entrar y salir de su cuerpo una y otra vez la polla de Draco, sentía que se venía nada más por eso.

Harry abrió los ojos, unos ojos brillantes y absoluta y completamente dilatados, movió su mano y al instante, los amarres de Draco habían desaparecido.

Draco abrazó a Harry y lo hizo rodar en la cama, quedando el rubio sobre el moreno, entre sus piernas, moviendo frenéticamente la cadera para hacer más intensa la penetración.

Solo se oía el golpeteo de piel contra piel, y los ocasionales y extensos gemidos de ambos, haciendo perfecta sintonía con el ambiente, y los ruidos de árboles, cigarras, grillos y aves. Draco se movió hacia abajo, atrapando con su boca la de Harry, en un beso donde reinaba la pasión, lujuria, amor y toda clase de sentimientos encontrados. Dio una fuerte embestida que hizo que Harry, combinando la fricción de su miembro con el torso de Draco, se corriera fuertemente suplicando por más. Notando como las paredes de Harry se cerraban, Draco se vino fuertemente.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Harry, quien solamente lo acunó entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos con torpeza. Ambos intentaban recobrar el oxigeno perdido. Draco, con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó lo suficiente para besar los brillantes labios de Harry.

Y ahí fue donde lo notó. En el agua, brillante y enorme, se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas.

Y Draco lo entendió, a su manera, Harry le había cumplido todos sus deseos, le había dado la luna, las estrellas y su virginidad. Algo que nadie más iba a tener jamás. Harry le había dado a él mismo. Era suyo, por siempre, así como Draco por siempre sería de Harry.

—Yo… no sé qué decirte Harry, es que… pensé que tu nunca… es decir, tu virginidad y….

—Shhh, tranquilo –dijo Harry poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Draco callándolo- quería dártela, para que vieras que te amo, que por eso creo que estamos listos para este paso... Es más, viendo como se dio las cosas estoy dispuesto a ser yo quien se tome la poción, pero, quiero que sea contigo, solo contigo, Draco, con quien viva eternamente

—Te amo

—Igual yo –Harry volvió a besarlo

—¿A qué te refieres con "como se dieron las cosas"?

—Pues, Draco, no pensé que ser pasivo fuera tan… es decir, tantas sensaciones, no me molestaría repetirlo

—A mi no me molestaría repetir ser el activo ¿sabes? Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti… pero no Harry, quiero ser yo quien tome la poción, es decir, te amo, y no me importa que sea un Malfoy, que no deba, no me importa nada, más que tu, y estar contigo siempre

Harry solamente abrazó fuertemente a Draco, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato más hasta que Draco volvió a hablar

—Y cómo fue que planeaste todo esto?

—Me costó bastante trabajo pero, no fue en realidad tan difícil, solo era encontrar un lugar donde se viera luna y estrellas, el primer requisito, y lo demás vino solo..

—Valla…. Y bien, ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

—Hay que planear bien todo –Harry rio suavemente- pero pronto, muy pronto espero. Ahora que todo está bien…

—Debía haber sabido que tú encontrarías la manera de lograrlo… Que para ti nada sería difícil, eres el jodido Harry Potter después de todo

—Si, y también tu próximo marido…

—Pues prepárate, "esposo", que a la próxima, mi petición será aun mas fuerte… si con un regalo lograste esto, quiero ver que lograrás con otra cosa

—Un pedido ¿como qué?

—Como… -Draco lo pensó unos segundos- como hacer que Snape se enamore del licántropo…

—Pero Draco, sabes que Remus…

—Lo sé, ¿a que no sería más interesante cumplirlo?

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, loco….

—Gracias. Espera, ¿loco? Pero así me amas, ¿o no?

—Claro Draco, así te amo, por siempre….

FIN.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, por favor, un pequeño review no cuesta nada y me harán feliz saben? Solo me queda decir…. Feliz cumple Perlita! Y también, feliz cumple Draco, amor!


End file.
